


Sonic Devices And Their Various Uses.

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of a sonic screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is bored and has an interesting idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic Devices And Their Various Uses.

**Author's Note:**

> More cross posty thingys from fanfics.net.  
> I randomly wrote this after my ex made a dirty comment about sonic screwdrivers one night when we were watching an episode together... Needless to say, I can't watch Doctor Who the same way ever again... (Not that I could before, but now I've got no hope!) lol.

The Doctor was bored. He'd been sitting around in the time vortex now for a while, giving the TARDIS time to rejuvenate after his latest escapade and now he was bored! He'd already fixed everything that needed fixing, read every book in the library ten times and had even resorted to baking a cake, which he'd eaten before running laps around the TARDIS, and now he was bored again.

He started fiddling with his sonic screwdriver, changing the setting randomly, got bored with that, and then started nibbling on the end, thoughtfully. He turned the device over in his hands, wondering absently if he could come up with random various uses for it besides making sonic sound waves and opening doors.

'I can reverse polarities with it...' He thought. 'And it does make a good volume control...' The Doctor thought up a few more things, changed the setting to something random, chewed on the end of it again then suddenly had a really weird idea.

'Hmmm... That might be wrong and sort of weird, but it could work, I guess...'

He changed the setting again, to one he never used, held the screwdriver between his teeth and looked around to make sure Jack was definitely nowhere to be found... (Supposedly he was off doing his own thing and had said he'd be gone a while...) then dropped his pants round his ankles, leaning back on the console with his legs spread and his eyes closed.

This wasn't normally something the Time Lord did very often, especially if there was a risk of getting caught by someone, but right now he was beginning to think that it might be more fun if there was a chance of getting caught. Part of him (probably the bored part) thought it might actually be kind of funny if Jack did walk in on him...

He took the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth, switched it to automatic, then slipped his hand down between his legs, sliding it into his opening and giving a small gasp when he discovered that sonic screwdrivers' were actually very good for this.

The slight vibrations were rather pleasant and the Doctor let out a small moan, dropping his head back when his spine went all tingly. He moved it around a bit, one leg now bent up with his foot resting on the edge of the console. It was a good thing he was so flexible in this regeneration, or it might have been an uncomfortably painful position.

The Time Lords' small gasps and moans suddenly got a little bit louder, and he cried out rather sharply when he found his prostate, and he started stroking himself firmly, his mouth hanging open and his head back, all attempts at keeping quiet now forgotten as he was actually quite enjoying himself...

Had it not been for the sudden, sharp intake of breath between cries, the Time Lord might have thought he was still alone. He wondered how long Jack had been there, and decided to pretend he hadn't noticed him. He suddenly thought it might be rather fun to torment him a bit, just to see what he'd do... Knowing Jack, he probably wouldn't back out quietly and pretend he hadn't seen.

The Doctor kept his eyes closed and moaned again, louder this time, thrusting his hips a bit and stroking himself faster, harder, and (in his normally sane opinion) making himself look like a downright wanton whore.

Apparently Jack thought so too and had finally decided he'd had enough of just watching, because a moment later the Time Lord felt large, warm hands over his own, and he yelped when Jack grabbed him, taking over from stroking his cock, and he moved the Doctors' hand off the sonic screwdriver, leaning forward to whisper huskily in his ear; "If a sonic screwdriver can do this to you, I'm beginning to think I might have to try it myself sometime..."

"Ugh! You're welcome to borrow it when I'm done..." The Time Lord replied, moaning and thrusting his hips again, deciding that Jack was actually pretty good with a sonic screwdriver. Now he was starting to wonder what else Jack might be good with...

"Y'know, I might be good with a sonic screwdriver, Doctor, but I'm also pretty good with a lot of other things..." Jack said, grinning.

"Are you reading my mind?" The Doctor asked, between moans.

"I don't need to." Jack said. "The curiosity is written all over your face."

"Oh." Right about now the Time Lord was very tempted to just let his curiosity get the better of him. The continual rut of boredom he'd been sitting in for the past few days had been driving him crazy, and he was damned desperate to get rid of it that, by this point, he was game for just about anything short of ritual sacrifice...

Jack moved down between his legs, still working the sonic screwdriver inside of him, and took his length in his mouth, running his tongue up the shaft, and the Doctor cried out and threw his head back, his long fingers curled tightly in Jacks' hair as the immortal did something rather quite pleasant with his tongue.

The Time Lord was beginning to think that maybe utter boredom had its benefits after all... 'Maybe I should get bored more often...?' He thought, and then he abruptly stopped thinking again when Jack suddenly stood up, situating himself between his thighs, exchanging the sonic screwdriver for something rather a lot bigger.

The Doctor yelped again and made a sound somewhere in between a moan and a scream, and hooked his leg round Jacks' waist as the immortal continued stroking him, in time with his thrusts. Jack was hot and thick, and his large hands felt damnably wonderful on his warm skin.

He managed to retrieve the sonic screwdriver from Jack, thinking that two could play at that game, and the immortal gasped loudly when the Time Lord reached around and pushed it into him, deciding that as far as sonic screwdrivers went, this definitely seemed to be a good use for them. Judging by the various noises he was making, Jack apparently thought so too, and he leaned down and kissed him, firmly, sticking his tongue in the Doctors' mouth when he opened it to groan loudly, and the sound came out sort of muffled.

He actually thought Jack tasted pretty good, like champagne and musk sticks, and briefly wondered if maybe he should let Jack kiss him more often... He had the feeling the immortal definitely wouldn't mind if he did.

The Time Lord wriggled the sonic screwdriver a bit, and Jack suddenly cried out, and thrust forward, sharply, and the Doctor gasped and dropped his head back again, as Jacks' length hit his prostate, making him scream and moan loudly, thrusting up to meet him, as the immortal twisted his fingers through the Time Lords' messy brown hair, his eyes wild and glazed over as he watched the ecstatic expression on the Doctors' face, as he let Jack have him, writhing and moaning under him in his own control room.

He felt the immortal go tense, and he shuddered a bit as he came, the Time Lord following him with a hoarse yell, as he felt Jacks' release inside him, the warm, liquid sensation rather pleasant as some of it dribbled down his legs, and he groaned softly as Jack pulled out, and he extracted his sonic screwdriver, carefully.

Jack grinned at him slightly, and said; "You made a mess."

"So did you."

"Yeah, s'pose I did..." Jack said, glancing down, then grinning again and squatting down in front of him, running his tongue up the insides of the Doctors' thighs, cleaning the offending mess, before suddenly pushing his tongue into him.

The Time Lord yelped and arched his back, groaning slightly at the rather pleasant sensation of Jacks' skilled tongue laving his insides. 'He was definitely getting bored more often...'

Jack stood up then, smirking strangely.

"What?" The Time Lord asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know, Doctor, as far as sonic screwdrivers' go, that's definitely the best use for them you've come up with so far..."

The Doctor grinned, turning said screwdriver over in his hands, absently. He had to agree, it was the best use for a sonic screwdriver he'd ever come up with... 'Maybe someday I'll have to see what else I can come up with that sonic screwdrivers' might be useful for...' He thought. 'And maybe next time I'll test them on Jack first...'

The Time Lord grinned at that, and wiped the sonic device on his coat, carefully, before putting it back in his pocket. 'So much for boredom...'


End file.
